Facebook! Facebook! Facebook!
by Zen Leader
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE. Ternyata karakter Bleach punya Facebook. Bagaimana aktivitas mereka saat di FB?. RnR Please, but don't FLAME!. Fanfic ini hanya untuk menghibur. Muncul musibah gaje pada status karakter Bleach, pret.
1. Chapter 1 : Yeeppy! Facebook!

Ckckck..fanfic ini tiba-tiba muncul dalam otak ku. Fanfic ini gak copy kok ini buatan ku sendiri.. ini fanfic hanya ada status ,wtw,chat antara karakter ya kalo fanfic ni garing ==". Dan maaf ya kalo jelek..yah yang penting aku bisa menghibur Anda. Padahal fanfic lain belum kelar-kelar ..(DILEMPAR SEMBAKO).Fufufu …dan saya selalu membuat humor,nih..mungkin saya cocok banget ,ya? Di aliran humor *PLAK*.

**Please Enjoy.**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer : **

**Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg**

**Facebook! Facebook! Facebook! © Sader 'Ichi' Safer**

**Genre : Humor/Romance.**

**Warning : OOC,OC,Gaje..dll..**

**Pairing : IchiRuki,GrimHime,RenTatsu,ZanSode,TobiHyou,IshiHime,HitsuHina,Dll**

**Summary : Ternyata karakter Bleach punya ya? Aktivitas mereka saat di FB? XD.**

**Chapter 1 : Yeeppy! Facebook!.**

Ichigo Kurosaki sekarang berteman dengan Rukia Kuchiki,Renji Abarai,dan 15 orang.

**OoO**

**Wall To Wall antara Ichigo Kurosaki dengan Rukia Kuchiki.**

Rukia Kuchiki – Ichigo Kurosaki : Yoo! Ichigo! XD.

Ichigo Kurosaki – Rukia Kuchiki : Yoo..juga,Rukia.

Rukia Kuchiki – Ichigo Kurosaki : Ternyata kamu punya Facebook.. aku sangat terkejut,jadi aku langsung ADD kamu.

Ichigo Kurosaki – Rukia Kuchiki : Yeah…, dan kau ternyata punya Facebook? Tak kusangka shinigami punya juga.

Rukia Kuchiki – Ichigo Kurosaki : Bukan hanya aku saja XD . Tapi Nii-sama juga punya. Dan semua Gotei 13 punya juga .Fufufufu XP…

Ichigo Kurosaki – Rukia Kuchiki : Oh..Si Byakuya juga . Tak sudahlah aku _Offline_ -bye m-i-d-g-e-t. *Evil laugh*.

Rukia Kuchiki – Ichigo Kurosaki : Ya sudahlah kau sana _offline _! DASAR JERUK!JERUK JERUK JERUK JERUK ... _BAKAAAA~_! *Lempar spidol*.

**OoO.**

**Yachiru Kusajishi** : _I LOVE CANDY!_ X33.

13 menit yang lalu - Komentar- Suka

Rukia Kuchiki dan Yuzu Kurosaki menyukai ini.

**Yachiru Kusajishi **: :D.

**OoO.**

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques** : WUAAHAHAHA! Akulah penguasa dunia ini! .

4 menit yang lalu -Komentar-Suka

**Pein Nagato** : Salah! Akulah penguasa dunia adalah segalanya.(Gak nyambung).

**Aizen Sosuke** : AKU YANG PANTAS-LAH! *Tiba-tiba jadi OOC*.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** : Huh..sampah..

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaues **: NOO! AKULAH YANG PANTASLAH! BAKA!.DAN KAU ULQUIORRA ! JAGA SIKAPMU!. *Angry*.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer** : Huh..kau yang harus jaga sikap mu pada ku *Pergi pakai sonido*.

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques** : HEI! KAU! JANGAN LARI! . *Ngambil sapu dan ngejar kau*.

**OoO**

**Sode No Shirayuki** : AKHIRNYA AKU PUNYA FACEBOOK!.

1 menit yang -Komentar -Suka.

Rukia Kuchiki dan Sode No Shirayuki menyukai ini.

**Rukia Kuchiki **: Sode-chan! Akhirnya, kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan lama!.

**Sode No Shirayuki **: Yap..Kau benar master T^T . Saya bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Anda di sini.

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Ahahaha..tenang Sode :D *Hug you*.

**Sode No Shirayuki** : Arigatoo,master *Hug back*.

**OoO**

**Wall To Wall antara Ichigo Kurosaki dengan Rukia Kuchiki **_(Lagi)_**.**

Ichigo Kurosaki (_Online_ lagi) – Rukia Kuchiki : DASAR MIDGET! ...! _BAKA _MIDGET!.

Rukia Kuchiki – Ichigo Kurosaki : Stroberi,stroberi,stroberi,stroberi,stroberi,stroberi..STROBERI!.

Ichigo Kurosaki – Rukia Kuchiki : Maniak CHAPPY!.Maniak chappy! Maniak chappy! Maniak chappy! Maniak chappy!.MANIAAAK CHAAAPYY!.

Rukia Kuchiki – Ichigo Kurosaki : AKAN KU BILANG KAU KE NII-SAMA!.

Ichigo Kurosaki – Rukia Kuchiki : =="

Rukia Kuchiki – Ichigo Kurosaki : Fufufu..kau takut pada ku,kan? X) .

Ichigo Kurosaki – Rukia Kuchiki : AARRGH!~.

**OoO**

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : _All_,Gin mati! T_T .

22 detik yang lalu -Komentar-Suka

Byakuya Kuchiki dan 100 orang menyukai ini.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : EEh? Si rubah itu mati? =="

**Rukia Kuchiki **: Wow,berita terbaru ..

**Byakuya Kuchiki** : Turut berduka cita atas .Hmm.*Terpaksa*.

**Rangiku Matsumoto **: Huhuhu…aku tidak menyangka.. AIZEN YANG TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA! DDDDDDX . Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku akan bunuh diri. *Udah siapin zanpakuto dan siap-siap menghunuskan ke leher*.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** : Oi,oi,oi Matsumoto..Jangan lakukan itu!

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Hei! Kami tidak ingin kau lakukan itu! Turutlah kata-kata Toshiro.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** : Hitsugaya-taichou!

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Yah~ Terserah-lah cebol..*Kabur*.

**Rukia Kuchiki **: Ckck…==" . Ichigo, kau berani sekali…

**Rangiku Matsumoto** : HEY-HEY! NOTIF-KU PENUH! XPP.

**Gin Ichimaru **: Aku di sini~~!.

**Rukia Kuchiki **: Mayat hidup! DDDDX

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : HEEEH? Dia masih hidup ==".

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** : HAAH! Kok bisa ? =="

**Rangiku Matsumoto** : GIN! *Histeris*.

**Byakuya Kuchiki **: Huh…pemakaman dibatalkan~ .

**Gin Ichimaru **: Tapi…saya rohnya loh .Kikikiki…

**Rukia Kuchiki **: HAAANTUUU! DDDDX.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : _Bye..bye…~~!_

**Kurosaki Rukia-Sader Acodeva**(Author nongol) : NOTIF GUE PENUH! XPPP.

**Rukia Kuchiki **: Eh,siapa kau? Kenapa FB mu ada nama aku? O_o.

**Kurosaki Rukia-Sader Acodeva **: Panggil saya Sader saja XD. Ini hanya memperlihatkan,bahwa aku adalah Rukia FC..*Alah*.

**Rukia Kuchiki **: Ooh..makasih XD.

**Rangiku Matsumoto** : NOTIFF! XPP.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro **: NOTIFF OI..OI! =="

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: AARGH! DAMM..Notif ku muncul banyak! Bisakah kalian diam! XPP.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** : Ah..sama saja kau..

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: ARRGH!.

**Byakuya Kuchiki** : NOTIF SAYA PENUH! _BANKAI SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI!_

**OoO.**

**Wall To Wall antara Renji Abarai dengan Ichigo Kurosaki.**

Renji Abarai – Ichigo Kurosaki : ...JERUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo Kurosaki – Renji Abarai : *_Sigh_* Kau mau ku bankai,hah?

Renji Abarai – Ichigo Kurosaki : Tidak..aku hanya numpang ..

Ichigo Kurosaki – Renji Abarai : AAAAARGGH!..

**OoO.**

**Rukia Kuchiki **: _LOVE JERUK..JERUK..JERUUUUUUUUUK~~!._

13 menit yang lalu -Komentar-Suka

Isshin Kurosaki,Rangiku Matsumoto,dan Rukia Kuchiki menyukai ini.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: Kau menyindir ku,ya? DASAR MIDGET!.

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Tidak..AKU HANYA SUKA JERUK ASLI..BUKAN RAMBUTMU! XPPP. JERUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: AARGH! _SHUT UP!_.

Rukia Kuchiki : JERUK..JERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKK~~!..

**To Be Countinued.**

Djiahaha..kenapa gue buatnya gaje sangat ,ya? . Wkwkwk..yang FB Kurosaki Rukia-Sader Acodeva itu aku XDD. Bagi yang mau nyumbang ide untuk fanfic ini silahkan . Aku sangat menghargai pendapat ide kalian.. ide pair kalian di munculkan di fanfic ini..bisa,kok. ato karakter kesukaan kalian di munculin di fanfic ini silahkan…~~. Gomen ya kalo ini gak lucu…atau garing amat bagi kalian..Yup ja-na! Dan satu hal lagi..fanfic yang Bleach Gaje Show untuk sementara hiatus dulu.

**AKHIR KATA REVIEW,MBAK,PAK,BU,NENEK,KAKEK,KA...*Dilempar kompor karena kebanyakan bicara***

**GIN MATI DALAM CHAPTER TERBARU BLEACH SEKARANG TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! (Gin FC).**


	2. Chapter 2 : LOL XDD

Yo! (Ichigo mode on) -?-.

Gak nyangka lumayan banyak yang review, padahal fanfic ini sekali gue bisa menghibur kalian semua ~.Yang request ide untuk chapter 2 sudah aku tampilkan walaupun belum ada yang ku tampilkan . Mungkin bisa di chapter 3 atau 4,5,6,7,8? *?*.

Langsung aja deh,eit..eit..lagi satu..

Inazuma : *Nendang Sader ampai ke neraka*. DASAAAR AUTHOR GAJE! KALO KELAMAAN BICARA NIH FANFIC JADI CURHATAN KAU!.Fyuh..kenapa gue diciptakan ma author aneh,nih,ya? =,=" (Baru nyadar).

Ya sudah reader kita saksikan berita seputar Facebook *Tiba-tiba jadi OOC*.

**Please Enjoy.**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer © Tite Kubo**

**Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg**

**Facebook,Facebook,Facebook! © Sader 'Ichi' Safer**

**Genre : Humor/Romance.**

**Warning : OOC,OC,Gaje..dll..**

**Pairing : IchiRuki,GrimHime,RenTatsu,ZanSode,TobiHyou,HitsuHina,IshiHime,Dll**

**Summary : Ternyata karakter Bleach punya ya? Aktivitas mereka saat di FB? XD.**

**Chapter 2 : LOL~~~XDD**

**Rangiku Matsumoto** : Mari mengheningkan cipta untuk kematian Gin Ichimaru (_ _) , walaupun aku tidak tega dengan kepergiannya.

18 menit yang lalu-Komentar-Suka

Rangiku Matsumoto dan 15 orang lain menyukai ini.

Orihime Inoue : Dengan seluruh…angkasa raya memuja..pahlawan Negara…

Rukia Kuchiki : T_T *Menundukan kepalanya*.

Byakuya Kuchiki : Namun,kuremaja diri bahan bendera. Bela nusa bangsa…~

Renji Abarai : SORAK-SORAK BERGEMBIRA ..BERGEMBIRA SEMUA ..SUDAH BEBAS NEGERI KITA…SOUL SOCIETY MERDEKA.. *Gak nyambung*.

Ichigo Kurosaki : *Nendang Renji* SSSTT! Babbon,kau sangat gak ngerti dengan kondisi keadaan begini? =="

Renji Abarai : Memangnya kenapa,jeruk?

Ichigo Kurosaki : B

Ichigo Kurosaki : A

Ichigo Kurosaki : B

Ichigo Kurosaki : B

Ichigo Kurosaki : O

Ichigo Kurosaki : N

Ichigo Kurosaki : BABBON~~~~~~~~~!

Rukia Kuchiki : ICHIGO! NOTIF-KU PENUH!

Byakuya Kuchiki : Notif-ku penuh , Kurosaki~.. *Deathglare*.

Rangiku Matsumoto : WOOI! ^!^%!/^%!$#^%#%#%! *Disensor *

Ishida Uryuu : BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM? :(((((((((((((((((((((.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Huh..Kalian semua cerewet..~ *Shunpo*.

Byakuya Kuchiki : KALAU KAU KE SOUL SOCITY..AKU AKAN SIAP-SIAP MEMBUNUHMU~.

Rukia Kuchiki : _NII-SAMA_! DDX

Ikkaku Madarame : WOOIIIIIIII! APAAN NIH! Aku baru datang-datang saat buka udah banyak notif!

Kenpachi Zaraki : AKAN KU HAJAR YANG SUDAH MEMENUHI NOTIF-KU!. *Reiatsu mengerikan keluar*.

Yachiru Kusajishi : AAAH! AKAN KU HANCURKAN KALIAN !.

Isshin Kurosaki : _MY SOOON_! KAU TELAH MEMENUHI NOTIF-KU! .

Yuzu Kurosaki : Hentikan DDX.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Yare-yare~

Rangiku Matsumoto : AAAAAAHH! NOTIF AKU PENUH! DDDDDDDDDX.

Renji Abarai : Tujuh belas Agustus tahun 45 ..itulah hari kemerdekaan kita..hari merdeka nusa dan bangsa..

Rangiku Matsumoto : HENTIKAN BABBON! XPPPPPPPP.

Rukia Kuchiki : Hoi! Baka Babbon! _Shut Up_!.

Hitsugaya Toshiro : NOTIF KU PENUUH!

Ichigo Kurosaki : =="

Ishida Uryuu : =="

Ichigo Kurosaki : What?

Ishida Uryuu : Huh…

Ichigo Kurosaki : ?

Yachiru Kusajishi : ?

Orihime Inoue : ^^

Rukia Kuchiki =="

Kenpachi Zaraki : X)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ikkaku Madarame : XBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Isshin Kurosaki :

Yuzu Kurosaki T_T

Urahara Kisuke (Baru nongol) : X)))))))))))))))))))).

Renji Abarai:

Byakuya Kuchiki : XSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Hitsugaya Toshiro : ============================================"

Rangiku Matsumoto : SEMUA KELUAR! =O="

Gin Ichimaru : Hai~ Rangiku.

Rangiku Matsumoto : GIN! O_O

Kurosaki Rukia-Sader Acodeva : GIIIIIN! XDDDDDDDD *?*.

Shintani Hinata : WOI! NOTIF SAYA PENUH DDDX.

Kurosaki Rukia-Sader Acodeva : _Gomenne_ ==". Tapi bukan saya yang menuhin Shinigami yang memenuhin notifnya.

Shintani Hinata : Yah..sudahlah tak apa-apa saya maklumi XD.

Rukia Kuchiki : JANGAN MENUHIN NOTIF SAYA!

Rukia Kuchiki : MAMI! *?*.

Kurosaki Rukia-Sader Acodeva : Mami? ==" . Gue bukan mami lu!.

Hitsugaya Toshiro : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH! _SHUT UP_! NOTIF KU PENUH!.

Rangiku Matsumoto : Ya sudahlah saya hapuskan status kita tenang,damai,subur *?*,hidup,gaje,*?*,dll..

**OoO**

Hitsugaya Toshiro dan Hinamori Momo sekarang berteman.

**OoO**

Wall to wall antara Hitsugaya Toshiro dengan Hinamori Momo.

Hinamori Momo – Hitsugaya Toshiro : Hei Shiro-chan! ^^

Hitsugaya Toshiro – Hinamori Momo : Hitsugaya-taichou! ==" . Beberapa kali aku sudah bilang..

Hinamori Momo – Hitsugaya Toshiro : Karena itu nama yang lucu dan mengingat kenangan masa lalu kita saat di rukongai :)

Hitsugaya Toshiro – Hinamori Momo : Momo O_o . Ya sudah terserah kau saja panggil aku Shiro-chan ==". *Sigh*.

Hinamori Momo – Hitsugaya Toshiro : Hahaha…arigatoo.. Shiro-chan ^-^ *Smiling*.

Hitsugaya Toshiro – Hinamori Momo : Daijoubu..apakah kau sudah makan?Nanti kamu sakit..

Hinamori Momo – Hitsugaya Toshiro : Hmm..kira-kira belum =="

Hitsugaya Toshiro – Hinamori Momo : Makanlah..nanti kau sakit~.

Hinamori Momo – Hitsugaya Toshiro : Aku tidak apa-apa kok..Lalu, kenapa Shior-chan menanyai aku sudah makan? Apa Shiro-chan ingin tau soal hidupku O.o

Hitsugaya Toshiro – Hinamori Momo : Berisik =/="

Hinamori Momo – Hitsugaya Toshiro : Hahaha..pipimu merah ^^

Hitsugaya Toshiro – Hinamori Momo : Urusai =/="

**OoO**

**Rukia Kuchiki **: Meoooooooooooooooooooooooow~~! ^w^.

13 menit yang lalu- Komentar- Suka.

Isshin Kurosaki dan Byakuya Kuchiki menyukai ini

Ichigo Kurosaki : Kemarin jeruk sekarang meow..ckckck…

Rukia Kuchiki : Memangnya kenapa,jeruk?

Ichigo Kurosaki : ….Tau ah..gelap ….

Rukia Kuchiki : *Deathglare*.

Isshin Kurosaki : Wuaah! Rukia-chan suka kucing,ya?

Rukia Kuchiki : Iya..paman Isshin ^^ . Dan sekarang aku berlagak seperti kucing..meow~

Isshin Kurosaki : Lalu, siapa tuannya alias pemilikmu ? XD

Rukia Kuchiki : I-C-H-I-GO… Meow~

Ichigo Kurosaki : *Serasa ada petir yang menyambar kepalanya*. MDIGET!.

Rukia Kuchiki : Miaw~~ ^w^ *manja ma Ichigo* (Omongan yang sebenarnya : DASAR JERUK XPPPPP).

Ichigo Kurosaki : Hmm..iyah ==" *Terpaksa takut di bantai ma Rukia*.

Isshin Kurosaki : HUOOH..! _MY SON_ AKU BANGGA PADAMU ! .

Ichigo Kurosaki : Berisik =="

Byakuya Kuchiki : AWAS,KAU KUROSAKI! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!.

Ichigo Kurosaki : _Coto matte!_

Rukia Kuchiki : Fufufufu..X)))).

Ichigo Kurosaki : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *Angry*.

**OoO**

**Byakuya Kuchiki** : Akan membunuh Ichigo Kurosaki..~

22 menit yang -Komentar-Suka

Ishida Uryuu menyukai ini.

Yuzu Kurosaki : Jangan bunuh _Nii-san_ ! DDDDDDDDDX

Renji Abarai : Heh? Bagus…dendam ku kepada dia sudah ada yang balas wuahahahah! XDD.

Rukia Kuchiki : Fufufu…X))).

Byakuya Kuchiki : Renji,selesaikan tugasmu! Kenapa kamu dari tadi online?

Renji Abarai : Baik taichou Y.Y

Rukia Kuchiki : WAKAKAKAKAKAK..XDD

Renji Abarai : _SHUT UP_!

**OoO**

**Sode No Shirayuki** dan **Zangetsu** sekarang bertunangan.

Rukia Kuchiki dan 1000 orang menyukai ini.

Rukia Kuchiki : HEEH?_ SODE-CHAN _O_o. Gimana bisa?

Sode No Shirayuki : Kapan-kapan aku akan mengatakannya ke master ^^

Rukia Kuchiki : Oke..by the way..selamat,ya..

Sode No Shirayuki : Arigatoo master *Bow*.

Ichigo Kurosaki : O..old m..a…n Zanget…su ! *Shock*.

Sode Ne Shirayuki : Hallo…Kurosaki-sama~

Ichigo Kurosaki : JELASKAN PADAKU! KENAPA ZANGETSU BERTUNANGAN DENGANMU! .

Rukia Kuchiki : ICHIGO! Tulisanmu itu loh ..kenapa di capslock? =="

Ichigo Kurosaki : Gomen..aku sangat shock..=="

Sode No Shirayuki : _H.I.M.I.T.S.U_ (Rahasia).FUFUFUFU…

Ichigo Kurosaki : =="

Rukia Kuchiki : =="

**OoO**

**Ishida Uryuu **: Inoue Orihime, bisakah besok tunggu di depan sekolah Karakura saat pulang sekolah? ^^

33 menit yang -Komentar-Suka

Ichigo Kurosaki menyukai ini.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Kau menyukai Inoue,ya? Muahahahaha...

Ishida Uryuu : Memangnya kenapa,Kurosaki?

Ichigo Kurosaki : Tidak apa-apa…selamat kencan..daaaaaaaaaaaaaah~~

Orihime Inoue : Oke aku tunggu Ishida-kun ^_^

Ishida Uryuu : Baiklah,Inoue-san ^_^

Ichigo Kurosaki : Hem..hem…hem..

Ishida Uryuu : URUSAI! KAU DENGAN RUKIA SAJA!

Ichigo Kurosaki : Hah? Aku dengan Rukia? =="

Ishida Uryuu : Yeah..,kan kau dekat dengan dia..Hus-hus..sana kau mengganggu ku..~

Ichigo Kurosaki : Dasar kutu kampret!

Ishida Uryuu : Nani? Kau jeruk busuk!

Ichigo Kurosaki : Ya sudahlah...aku kalah.~

**OoO**

**Shinji Hirako** : Heeyaaa~~! Akhirnya aku punya Facebook~.

33 Menit yang lalu-Komentar-Suka

Ichigo Kurosaki dan Hiyori Sarugaki menyukai ini.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Yoo~ Hirako~

Hiyori : HAHAHAHAHA! Aku saja sudah lama di Facebook, tapi kamu baru ..*Evil laugh*.

Hei~ Ichigo ternyata kau punya Facebook~.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Yeah. Dan Vizard ternyata punya Facebook …teknologi makin canggih *?*.

Hiyori Sarugaki : Yeaaaah~ Dan shinigami bercampur manusia juga punya. Kau ADD FB ku..

Ichigo Kurosaki : Okay.

Shinji Hirako : Hiyori, kau saja yang tidak memberitahukan aku tentang Facebook! Hah~?

Hiyori Sarugaki : Yeah-yeah…terserah kau BAKA!

Shinji Hirako : Hah? Kau yang BAKA-BAKA-BAKA DESU~.

Hiyori Sarugaki : ..! *Lempar sandal kearah kau*.

Shinji Hirako : *Menghindar* Tidak kena,monyet~

Hiyori Sarugaki : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH? MONYET? AWAS KAU SAAT AKU PULANG DARI WARNET *?* Aku akan siap mencincangmu!

Shinji Hirako : Tarik kata-kataku!. *Ketakutan*.

Hiyori Sarugaki : HEYAAAHAHA..kau lemah..

Shinji Hirako : =,=" *Sigh*.

Ichigo Kurosaki : KALIAN SEMUA DIAM! AKU SEKARANG LAGI _BAD MOOD_!.

Hiyori Sarugaki : …...*Suara jangkrik lewat*

Ichigo Kurosaki : =="

Shinji Hirako : =="

Hiyori Sarugaki : KALIAN _BAKA!_

**OoO**

**Soi Fon** : SIOMAY SIOMAY SIOMAY!

22 menit yang lalu-Komentar-Suka

Urahara Kisuke menyukai ini.

Ggio Vega : Siomay? =="

Soi Fon : Makanan Indonesia..

Ggio Vega : Kamu sekarang dimana? Kenapa kau tau siomay makanan Indonesia?

Soi Fon : Aku diBali.

Ggio Vega : Nani? Di Bali? =="

Urahara Kisuke : Di Bali? Pantesan kau tdiak kelihatan,Soi Fon.

Soi Fon : Yap..aku bosan di Soul sekarang aku langsung saja libur di sini.

Rukia Kuchiki : Soi Fon-taichou! Saya ikut juga!.

Soi Fon : Kuchiki,kamu di izinkan oleh Kuchiki-taichou?

Rukia Kuchiki : Nggak..

Soi Fon : *Gubrak* .

Renji Abarai : BAKSO!~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :DDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Soi Fon : Abarai,kau tidak nyambung =="

Rukia Kuchiki : ..CHAPPY! :))))))))))))))))

Soi Fon : =="

Rukia Kuchiki : =="

Renji Abarai : =="

Soi Fon : AAH! Jangan _copy_!. *Angry*.

**To Be Countinued..**

Wkwkwk…gue juga ketawa ngakak pas nulis,nih ,ya kalo ini garing...Ya sudah..saatnya Review Replay Show! *?*.

thepoisonberry-Rukishirou : Wkwkwkw..makasih.. . Aku juga pas nulis juga ikut ketawa wkwkw…Ya sudah nih udah update XP.

Whitey-Toshiro : Saya gak nanggung kalau kau dikira orng gila di warnet *ditendang ma Whitey*. Ya sudah nih udah update XD.

bl3achtou4ro : Wkwkwk..makasih XD. Sudah nih diupdate

Kamikaze Jeanne chan : Fufuf..arigatoo,makasih *?*. Nih sudah update bro! XD *digampar krn pgl bro*.

arachi-chan :Wkwkwk..karena aku bingung,nih siapa karakter anime yang jahat untuk komentar status Grimmjow yang di otak saya malah ada nama sudahlah gak apa-apalah kalo ada makin seru,kan? XD

zangetsuichigo13 : Ham..iyap..Gin udah gak ada ada hanya picnya untuk mengenangnya *?*.Makasih,ya atas reviewnya.

ikkimut-junrii 9236 : Nih sudah update! XD

airi shirayuki : Untuk zanpakuto si Hitsugaya alias Hyourinmaru akan ku usahakan ada di chapter 3 .Sabar,yoo~~

Makasih juga sudah Gin mati…*Shock*.

yuuna hihara : Wkwkwk…makasih,Ephi . Nih sudah update~ Makasih juga mau baca lagi tentang fanfic ini padahal udah dipublish di Facebook XP.

Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki : Makasih,yoo..Nih sudah update XD.

Kurochi Agitohana : Yahahaha..gw senang juga kamu ketawa ma fanfic ini..

Untuk Soi Fon sudah di tampilkan di sini,kan. Kalo untuk Soi Fon dipasangkan Ggio Vega akan kutampilkan di chapter 3..juga wall to wall mereka ,ya~.

chappythesmartrabbit : Beneran, sudah tidak ada lagi..coba Ruki lihat baik-baik manga chapter terbaru sekarang..

00 Ayuzawa Gabrielle Takumi 00 : Gin mati beneran, Ichigo muncul,sih mau matiin Aizen. SEMOGA ICHIGO BISA NGALAHIN AIZEN! *Teriak pakai TOA*.Oh..eyeshield 21..Semoga saya bisa buat alais mampir ke fandom itu XP *lah?*.

ocha gledek : Hoho..makasih..gledek-gledek..*Ditampol*.

Fanfic mu yang memborong Hp itu,kan? ==" . Belum sempat baca .Kapan-kapan aku baca deh dan review *lah? Kapan-kapan?*.

2Phoenix7 : Makasih sudah panggil gue …saya keluarga bangsawan *Ditendang krn gak nyambung* Just kidding. Hahaha..kalo OOC bagus,juga,kan? *plak*. Tapi kan gue gak bikin OOC karakter yang alay dan makin keren! *PD* -?-. Ya okelah request anda akan saya penuhi *cielah bhsnya*.

ayano646cweety : Nih sudah update,yooo~

Relya schiffer : Laptop saya! Kembalikan laptop ku! *Ditampol*.

Untuk UlquiHime yah saya akan buat tuh di chapter 3.. Gin dibunuh Aizen tuh udah bunuh beberapa orang,kan? *malah nanya balik* (?).

MiRae Naomi Kurosaki : Djiahaha..yap..tp kagak apa2 kok..Pic mu bagus2,sih..dan picmu ada yang sama kayak gw..*gak nanya*.

ChocoIchixLollipop : Makasih (_ _).

Sudah..kalo untuk Vizard lain kapan2 aku akan munculin mereka *digebukin*.Iyap Gin matii..Huuuh..=="

mio 'IchiRuki' anezaki : Yap..dan kau Oktavia,bukan? #plak.

Sudah ku tampilkan humor Shinji dan Hiyori ...Kalo kurang akan saya tambahkan di chapter 3..Makasih sudah review,yooo~~.

Eto..makasih all yang sudah review this story. Aku mau kasi tau yang belum baca chapter terbaru Bleach alias Gin datang menangisi Gin..itu membuat ku tambah sedih lihat Rangiku.

Baca di

Ja ne! AKHIR KATA TANTE DAN OM-OM TOLONG REVIEW! *Dilempar bakiak ma reader,tapi saya hindar wkwk*.

_Gaje and Humor is MY LIFE!_


	3. Chapter 3 : Online

I am back again dari hiatus. Mohon maaf kalau telat update *Kabur sebelum dilempar kulkas ma reader*, itu karena dalam minggu kemarin dan minggu lalu saya sedang dipuncak stress terhadap pelajaran, dan ulangan harian untuk rapot tengah semester.

Yah… tapi sekarang nggak kok. AKU BEBAS DARI ULANGAN HARIAN, rapot udah dibagikan tadi. Cielah aku malah curhat, ya sudah kita lanjut!

**Please Enjoy.**

**Rated T**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg**

**Facebook,Facebook,Facebook! © Sader 'Ichi' Safer**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/Parody.**

**Warning : OOC,OC,Gaje..dll..**

**Pairing : IchiRuki,GrimHime,RenTatsu,ZanSode,TobiHyou,Dll**

**Summary : Ternyata karakter Bleach punya ya? Aktivitas mereka saat di FB? .**

**Chapter 3 : Online 1**

Hitsugaya Toshiro : Ahh…hari ini sangat melelahkan =="

11 menit yang lalu menyukai ini-Komentar-suka

11 orang menyukai ini.

Rangiku Matsumoto : Eeh? Apa tugas hari ini banyak? O.O

Hitsugaya Toshiro : Jelaslah! Karena kamu sangat malas mengerjakannya. Dari tadi kau online melulu! ==" .

Hinamori Momo : Shiro-chan! Mau kubuatkan teh? ^^

Rangiku Matsumoto : Ara! Hinamori-san punya Facebook! ^^ . ADD aku,ya!

Hinamori Momo : Hahaha.. baiklah Rangiku-san.

Hitsugaya Toshiro : Ahh, tidak usah Hinamori ==" . Lagipula aku tidak terlalu offline,ya! Karena ingin tidur..ja-ne~

Rangiku Matsumoto : Oyasumi…

Yachiru Kusajishi : Etoo.. Rangiku-san kau punya permen? XD . AKU HARI INI MAU PERMEN,PERMEN,PERMEEN X(

Hinamori Momo : Gomen, Yachiru, aku tidak punya permen :(

Rangiku Matsumoto : Gomen, Yachiru. Aku juga tidak punya =O=

Yachiru Kusajishi : Saya mau permen! XP

Yachiru Kusajishi :P

Yachiru Kusajishi :E

Yachiru Kusajishi : R

Yachiru Kusajishi : MEEEN!

Hinamori Momo : Bagaimana ini, Rangiku-san? ==".

Rangiku Matsumoto : Hmm.. kita kabur saja dari pada ketahuan oleh taichou..

Hinamori Momo : H-hai :O.

Hitsugaya Toshiro : Hei! Aku baru meninggalkan beberapa menit, notif-ku sudah penuh =="

Yachiru Kusajishi : Hitsu-chan, kau punya permen?

Hitsugaya Toshiro : Jangan panggil aku Hitsu-chan! Panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou.

Yachiru Kusajishi : Hahaha… Terserahlah kapten cebol.

Hitsugaya Toshiro : Geez. Ni anak kayak Ichigo Kurosaki =="

Yachiru Kusajishi : Emang siapa bilang nggak? Hahaha.. :DD

Hitsugaya Toshiro : =,="

**OoO**

**Wall to wall antara Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer.**

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques – Ulquiorra Schiffer : Hei,menurutmu Si Orihime Inoue,gimana?

Ulquiorra Schiffer – Grimmjow Jeagerjaques : Siapa itu?

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques – Ulquiorra Schiffer : Ituloh yang pernah kita dia manusia!

Ulquiorra Shiffer – Grimmjow Jeagerjques : Oh.. apa dengan dia? Kau naksir?

Grimmjow Jeagerjques – Ulquiorra Schiffer : AAARGH! DASAR KAU!. Mana bisa aku naksir dengan dia? Apa dia punya Facebook juga?

Ulquiorra Schiffer – Grimmjow Jeagerjaques : Meneketehetahutempe..*?*.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques – Ulquiorra Schiffer : Huh! Espada muka datar..

Ulquiorra Schiffer – Grimmjow Jeagerjaques : Sampah…

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques – Ulquiorra Schiffer : HHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU! ..

**OoO**

Ichigo sekarang berteman dengan Tenza Zangetsu dan Hichigo Shirosaki.

**OoO**

**Wall to wall antara Ichigo Kurosaki dengan Tenza Zangetsu.**

Ichigo Kurosaki – Tenza Zangetsu : Tenza Zangetsu? =="

Tenza Zangetsu – Ichigo Kurosaki : ….

Ichigo Kurosaki – Tenza Zangetsu : =="

Tenza Zangetsu – Ichigo Kurosaki : Huh..

Ichigo Kurosaki – Tenza Zangetsu : W.. what? =="

Tenza Zangetsu – Ichigo Kurosaki : ….

Ichigo Kurosaki – Tenza Zangetsu : ==" (Bingung).

**OoO**

**Wall to wall antara Ichigo Kurosaki dengan Hichigo Shirosaki.**

Hichigo Shirosaki - Ichigo Kurosaki : Yo, King!

Ichigo Kurosaki- Hichigo Shirosaki : What? Kau punya Facebook juga?.

Hichigo Shirosaki- Ichigo Kurosaki : Hahaha! Reaksimu telat~

Ichigo Kurosaki- Hichigo Shirosaki : Huh..=="

Hichigo Shirosaki – Ichigo Kurosaki : Ayo, kita bertarung King! Sudah lama kita tidak bertarung *Ngeluarin Zanpakuto*.

Ichigo Kurosaki – Hichigo Shirosaki : Nggak, aku lagi bad mood. Geez~

Hichigo Shirosaki – Ichigo Kurosaki : Dasar payah! Mau bertarung denganku?

Ichigo Kurosaki – Hichigo Shirosaki : Nggak =="

Hichigo Shirosaki – Ichigo Kurosaki : Iya!

Ichigo Kurosaki – Hichigo Shirosaki : NGGAK!

Hichigo Shirosaki – Ichigo Kurosaki : IYA!

Ichigo Kurosaki – Hichigo Shirosaki : (Kabur).

Hichigo Shirosaki – Ichigo Kurosaki : Tunggu, King!

**OoO**

Ikkaku Madarame : Di KFC ayamnya enak-enak.

22 Menit yang lalu-Komentar-Suka.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques : Apa itu KFC?.

Hirako Shinji : Kenfachi Fried Chicken? XD. Hahaha…LOL~

Ulquiorra Schiffer : Huh… Apa itu ayam?

Ikkaku Madarame : Ayam itu, ya ayam *?*.

Kenpachi Zaraki : Hei? Siapa yang mengejekku Kenfachi Fried Chicken! Haaah!

Hirako Shinji : Me..=.=". Memang kenapa? XD

Kenpachi Zaraki : Sini kau! Akan ku hancurkan kau!

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques : Dasar Shinigami bodoh!

Ulquiorra Schiffer : Kau juga espada yang bodoh.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques : Haaah? Dasar kau muka pucat!

Ikkaku Madarame : HEEEEEEEEEEEI! SEMUA KELUAR-KELUAR! STATUS KU BUKAN TEMPAT BERDEBAT!.

**OoO**

Rukia Kuchiki dan Dark Rukia sekarang berteman.

**OoO**

Wall to wall antara Rukia Kuchiki dengan Dark Rukia.

Rukia Kuchiki : K-kau! o_O

Dark Rukia : What?

Rukia Kuchiki : Kenapa kau punya Facebook! :O. Padahal kau kan kepribadian gandaku.

Dark Rukia : Itu tak penting =="

Rukia Kuchiki : =="

Dark Rukia : Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung saja. Sudah lama aku ingin lihat kemampuanmu.

Rukia Kuchiki : Tidak. Aku sekarang tidak ingin bertarung.

Dark Rukia : HARUS!

Rukia Kuchiki : OGAH! =="

Dark Rukia : HARUS!

Rukia Kuchiki : Tidak =,="

Dark Rukia : IYAAA!

Rukia Kuchiki : (Kabur).

Dark Rukia : Hei! Mau kemana kau!.

**OoO**

Rukia Kuchiki : Argh! Ini hari yang melelahkan bagiku, yaitu dikejar-kejar oleh kepribadian ganda.

12 menit yang lalu melalui web seluler-Komentar-Suka

Ichigo Kurosaki menyukai ini.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Senasib~

Rukia Kuchiki : Tidak menyangka. Senasib ma Jeruk.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Iya,ya, dan aku ternyata senasib dengan midget!.

Rukia Kuchiki : MIKAN!

Ichigo Kurosaki : MIDGET!.

Hichigo Shirosaki : King! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!

Rukia Kuchiki : Akhirnya kumenemukanmu~. Saat hati ini mulai merapuh~. Kuberharap engkaulah jawaban segala risau hatiku. Dan biarkan dirimu mencintai ku hingga ujung usiaku~~ Wuoooooooh… *Malah nyanyi*.

Ichigo Kurosaki : ==" *Sweatdrop*.

Hichigo Shirosaki : ==" *Sweatdrop*.

Rukia Kuchiki : Akhirnya ku menemukanmu. Wuoooooooooooooh~..

Ichigo Kurosaki : Urusai! .

Rukia Kuchiki : Hahaha! Jeruk gampang mengeluh.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Diam!

Dark Rukia : Rukia-sama! Ayo,kita bertarung!

Rukia Kuchiki : Udah aku bilang tidak! =="

Ichigo Kurosaki : Muahahahaha…

Hichigo Shirosaki : KING!.

Ichigo Kurosaki : TIDAAAK!.

Rukia Kuchiki : Huahahaha! Kau sama saja! XD

Ichigo Kurosaki : XP

Rukia Kuchiki : XP

Hichigo Shirosaki : Getsuga Tenshou!

Ichigo Kurosaki : *Menghindar* Tidak kena!

Rukia Kuchiki : Hei,hei,hei! Aneh sekali kalau kita bertarung disini =="

Dark Rukia : Jangan lengah kau! *Meluncurkan pukulan ke wajah Rukia*.

Rukia Kuchiki : *Menghindar* Tidak kena! XP. Kalau kita bertarung disini mudah,kan? =="

Ichigo Kurosaki : Kita kelihatan seperti orang konyol =="

Hichigo Shirosaki : Benar juga,ya =="

Dark Rukia : Kalian benar juga~.

Hichigo Shirosaki : Begini saja! Aku akan ambil Rukia Kuchiki saja! Wuahahahaahaha!

Ichigo Kurosaki : Jangan! =="

Rukia Kuchiki : Woi,woi,woi! Aku ini bukan barang =="

Hichigo Shirosaki : Dia milikku! Bukan untukmu! *Nyanyi mode on*.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Pergilah kamu jangan menganggu! Biarkan aku yang mendekatinya! Kamu tidak akan mungkin mendapatkannya karena dia! *Nyanyi mode on*

Rukia Kuchiki : WOI! WOI! WOI! JANGAN BERTENGKAR!

Dark Rukia : HICHIGO! KAU KAN MILIKKU! JANGAN SELINGKUH!

Ichigo Kurosaki : Hei! Hichigo,kau dengan Dark Rukia saja! Hus..hus..hus..

Hichigo Shirosaki : Aku bukan binatang! Ngusir dengan cara ..=="

Ichigo Kurosaki : Ya,ya,ya tau..

Byakuya Kuchiki : Hei,Kurosaki~

Ichigo Kurosaki : Ya? =="

Byakuya Kuchiki : Jangan dekati Rukia. Kalau tidak aku membunuhmu!

Ichigo Kurosaki : I-iya =="

Rukia Kuchiki : Wuahahahahaa! XDD

Ichigo Kurosaki : Arrgh! Diam kau!

Rukia Kuchiki : PRET! XPP

**OoO**

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques : Ulquiorra Sciffer, jangan ambil Orihime!

1 jam yang lalu-Komentar-Suka.

Ulquiorra Sciffer : Kenapa? Memangnya aku melakukan sesuatu? Aku yang memiliki Orihime.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaqeus : HUUH! DASAR MUKA PUCAT!

Orihime Inoue : Jangan bertengkar!

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques : Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita hompimpa?

Ulquiorra Sciffer : Apa itu?

Grimmjow Jeagerjaqeus : Arrgh! . Hompimpa alailu gambreng. Ichigo pake baju rombeng. *Ngeluarin kertas*.

Ulquiorra Sciffer : *Ngeluarin gunting*. Kau kalah.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques : Ulang lagi!. *Langsung ngeluarin batu*.

Ulquiorra Sciffer : *Keluarin kertas*.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques : Arrgh!.

Ichigo Kurosaki : SIAPA YANG MENGEJEK AKU DENGAN PAKAI BAJU ROMBENG? HAH? *Deathglare*.

Ulquiorra Sciffer : Grimmjow yang mengejekmu *Langsung kabur*.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques : Hei,Ulquiorra!

Ichigo Kurosaki : *Megang bahu Grimmjow*. Kau harus menanggungnya!

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques : Tapi aku tidak….,bye-bye! *Kabur*.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Hoi! Mau kemana kau! *Bawa Zangetsu-nya* (?).

**OoO**

Yamamoto Genryuusai : Sake dilarang Shinigami!

5 menit yang lalu melalui Twitter-Komentar-Suka.

Rangiku Matsumoto : Eeh? Dilarang? :O

Nanao Ise : Fufufu.. bagus itu menguntungkan bagi saya.

Shunsui Kyoraku : Eh? Kenapa,Yama-jii?

Yamamoto Genryuusai : Aku bilang dilarang!

Shunsui Kyoraku : Tapi saya sedang minum sake sekarang.

Rangiku Matsumoto : Sake! Saya ikut Kyoraku-taichou! XD.

Yamamoto Genryuusai : Saya bilang Shinigami jangan minum sake! Kenapa kalian malah mengabaikan?

Nanao Ise : Kyoraku-taichou! Jangan minum sake!

Shunsui Kyoraku : Kenapa Nanao-chan? Aku ingin sedikit minum sake.

Nanao Ise : Tapi Anda akan minum banyak! =="

Rangiku Matsumoto : Benar kata Kyoraku-taichou! Hanya kali ini saja kita bersenang-senang! Ayo ikut Nanao-chan!.

Nanao Ise : Iie! Saya tidak suka sake! =="

Yamamoto Genryuusai : Kalian…! Nanti kalian harus datang ke divisi 1! Ingat itu!

Rangiku Matsumoto : B.. baik..=="

Shunsui Kyoraku : Yare-yare..

Nanao Ise : Fufufufu..

To Be Countinued.

**Sader** : Nih lucu nggak? Gomen kalau nggak lucu, saya lagi buntu idenya *Digampar rame-rame*. Kalau mau sih, kalian bisa nyumbang ide. Okay, ini fanfic untuk hiburan bukan UNTUK FLAME!. Ketahuilah saya orangnya emosional.. *Unjuk gigi* (Cring-cring) –Dilempar sampai ke Pondok Gede- . Oke untuk request lain dichapter 3 ya, Saya lagi buntu ide.

Btw, kenken kabare para Reader? ()

**Inazuma** : *Gampar Sader* Author nggak bener! XP, ngapain pakai bahasa Bali, reader lain nggak ngerti.

**Sader** : Iye,iye, tau, Papi

**Inazuma** : Sejak kapan Sader-sama anak saya? =.=a

**Sader** : Sejak dini. Oke,oke, baik. Kita bales review yang berhamburan (?).

Dari Kokoro Yumeko .

Shinji kalau ketinggalan bikin kocak kok *Ngawur dan digampar ma Shinji*. Ini sudah update, maaf atas keterlambatan update.

Lenneth Yuuki

Oke, oke untuk espada lain kapan-kapan aku buat dan kalau ad aide *PLAK*. Ni udah update, maaf, ya kalau garing =.=a

aRaRaNcHa

Enggak apa-apa, kok. Walaupun ada yang nggak review dan hanya baca saja, saya mengharagai yang membaca. Grimmjow punyalah, ini aja dia muncul XD.

Thanks atas review mu. Kalau request FB dia, tanya ma orangnya aja *Digeploked*.

Rio-Lucario

Makasih :)

Saya sangat senang jika Anda ketawa membaca ini. Untuk status Ichigo in relantionship with Rukia, hahaha.. itu kapan-kapan,ya :P. Tenang ya, saya IchiRuki FC juga~.

ocha gledek

Kenpachi kalau suka pete, mulutnya bau, donk kalau dibuka. Wkwkw.. XD *Iya-iyalah*. Thanks udah revie,ya dan fanfic ini udah update. REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW! *Maksa mode on* (PLAK)

TaNia Hitsugaya Soifon

Hahaha.. Makasih. Memang saya pintar buat humor XD. Wkwkwk..

Thanks atas review mu dan maaf telat update.

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki

Haha.. Kalau Ichigo punya FB saya juga mau nge-add dia. Di Friendster aku pernah ADD Ichigo Kurosaki asli. Nggak tahu itu asli atau kagak *PLAK*. Kan di Friendster nggak ada pakai nama kartun kan. Thanks sudah review,ya.

airi shirayuki

Kalau mau bikin humor, mau saya Bantu? XD. Wkwkw… Kalau kamu mau, saya mau bantu deh. Thanks atas reviewnya.

2Phoenix7

Tenza ntar gue buat dia cemburu *Digampar*.

Oke, oke untuk Shintani Hinata itu FB temen FFN, dan kalau Inazuma, itu karakter buatan saya. Kalau biar nggak bingung lihat profil saya aja, daftar OC saya. Kadang-kadang saya masukin karakter OC saya biar seru dan tambah rame.

d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

Maklum saya udah nggak nyanyi lagu itu jadi lupa liriknya wkwkwk.

Thanks atas reviewnya.

Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki

Saya fans Tenza Zangetsu x Sode No Shirayuki.

Kalau Tenza x Sode bagus juga, tetapi baru suka sekarang wkwk.. XD *aneh*.

Thanks atas reviewnya.

zangetsuichigo13

Makasih senpai. Untuk Byakuya kapan-kapan aku banyakin statusnya,ya XD

Anyway thanks.

Kurochi Agitohana

Makasih, makasih. Btw thanks,ya XD

bl3achtou4ro

Tapi Gin masih hidup, kok :D . Btw Ichigo keren sekali di chapter sekarang, wujudnya itu keren kayak ninja wkwkw.. *Dibankai ma Ichigo*. Thanks,sis.

Arlheaa

Thanks, thanks, thanks.

Maaf kalau saya telat update (_ _)

Yumino Kid

EYD udah saya perbaiki, maklum EYD masih salah. Tapi udah saya perbaiki abis baca KAMUS BAHASA INDONESIA SAAT LIBURAN LEBARAN. (Capslock nyala). Thanks,ya untuk request GgioSoi lagi dichapter berikutnya.

ayano646cweety

Oke-oke ini udah ada UlquHime plus GrimHime, bagaimana menurutmu? Lucu kah? Gajekah? =="

Anyway thanks atas reviewnya.

MiRae Naomi Kurosaki

Iya tau, Mirae, saya tahu kalau kamu nggak curi gambarmu, kok. Saya fans Tenza Zangetsu x Sode jadi beginilah XD.

Mio 'ichiruki' anezaki

Curcol itu apa? *Digampar*. Btw thanks atas reviewnya.

Memang pair Hiyori x Shinji itu kocak, saya juga suka.

chappythesmartrabbit

Iya, Rukia, tapi ini nggak ditambahin. Malah dikurangin =.=a

Va Arachi-chan

Iyap, saya juga suka Pein, makanya aku masukin :P.

Oke thanks atas reviewmu

yuuna hihara

IchiRuki dibanyakin? XD.

Ya,ya kapan-kapan aku banyakin,deh.

Thanks atas reviewnya.

Relya schiffer

Tapi itu laptop bayangan. Saya kepingin asli, tolong belikan saya laptop, karena saya bosen pakai komputer =.=a (Ditendang).

Ni udah ada GrimmHime plus UlquHime XP. Anyway thanks for review.

**Inazuma **: Nggak nyangka banyak banget reviewnya =.=a

**Sader** : Iya,iya, tetapi saya membalasnya dengan hati yang ceria dengan warna mejikuhibiniu (LOH?). Wong, lu juga nggak bantu gue bales reviewnya.

**Inazuma** : Ah.. nggak!

**Sader** : Males XP (Padahal sama juga).

Oke bagi yang ingin add FB saya silahkan search saja, **Kurosaki Sader-Iceberry Acodeva **or** Sader Hakku Eightfour.**

Dan follow Twitter saya,** SaderKurosaki.**

**Inazuma** : Djiah malah promosi =.=a

**Sader** : Emang nape? Biar reader komunikasi saya dengan lama XP. PRET!

**Inazuma** : Iya,iya, oke saya pergi dulu, PRET! *Ketularan*.

**Sader** : Okay, saya tutupi chapter 3 ini demi meringankan rasa kekangenan pada reader *Cielah bahasanya*.

Cuh.. cuh.., kok malah berkata aneh gue,ya?

**Akhir kata REVIEW~~ PREEEET! (?).**


	4. Chapter 4 : Musibah gaje datang PART 1

Saya shock lihat review udah 70, karena baru pertama kali dapet review melebihi 40 (digampar karena lebhay).

Okay, fanfic status gaje dibuka lagi~ (?).

**Please Enjoy.**

**Rated T**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg**

**Facebook,Facebook,Facebook! © Sader 'Ichi' Safer**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/Parody.**

**Warning : OOC,OC,Gaje..dll..**

**Pairing : IchiRuki,GrimHime,RenTatsu,ZanSode,TobiHyou,Dll**

**Summary : Ternyata karakter Bleach punya aktivitas mereka saat di FB? .**

**Chapter 4 : Musibah gaje datang!**

Rukia Kuchiki : Ngidam dorayaki. Ichigo Kurosaki, tolong belikan aku dorayaki,donk -_-

12 menit yang lalu-Komentar-Suka.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Haah? Aku? Kamu kan bisa beli sendiri.

Rukia Kuchiki : Tapi aku tidak tahu tempatnya. Onegai (¯`v´¯)

Ibu-Ibu Hamil : Udah berapa bulan? Cepetan istrimu sedang ngidam!

Ichigo Kurosaki : *shock* Istri? O_O

Rukia Kuchiki : Aku HAMIL? O_O

Ibu-Ibu Hamil : Udah berapa bulan?

Ichigo Kurosaki : Hei, jangan nuduh kalau aku adalah istrinya.

Rukia Kuchiki : Mikan no baka ini bukan suami ku. Ichigo! Cepat beli dorayaki!

Ichigo Kurosaki : Nggak mau.

Ibu-Ibu Hamil : Udah berapa bulan?

Rukia Kuchiki : 9 bulan.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Rukia! Kenapa kamu jawab! Padahal kan kamu nggak hamil!

Rukia Kuchiki : Daripada itu orang banyak bacot, mending jawab aja.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Baik, baik, tapi kamu nanggung,ya :/

Byakuya Kuchiki : KUROSAKI! KAAAAAAAU! SUDAH MENODAI KEPERAWANAN RUKIA!

Ichigo Kurosaki : Bukan aku! I-itu salah paham!

Byakuya Kuchiki : Tidak ada tapi-tapian, besok aku akan melempar mu ke dunia vampire (emang ada?)

Ichigo Kurosaki : WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE HILL! WTHAT THE HOLL! WHAT THE HUUUUUULL! *saking shocknya, ngawur ngomong*.

**=SaderIchiSafer=**

Keigo Asano : Kebelet pipis _

11 detik yang lalu-Komentar-Suka

Penjaga Toilet : Di sini tarifnya Rp5 perdetik.

Wali Kelas : Semangat! ^_^

Keigo Asano : Haah? O_o

**=SaderIchiSafer=**

Ichigo Kurosaki : WHAT THE FU##! Aku dituduh istrinya Rukia! *bad mood*.

45 menit yang lalu-Komentar-Suka

15 orang menyukai ini.

Guru PKN : Tolong mulutnya dijaga!

Tukang Sabun Cuci : Kumur-kumur pakai sabun ya!

Adik Balita : Iih, Kakak ngomong kasar :(

Ichigo Kurosaki : Apa ini malah tambah bad mood !

Ishida Uryuu : Sabar Kurosaki…

Ichigo Kurosaki : Nggak bisa sabar, coba kau merasakannya. Berat =.=a

**=SaderIchiSafer=**

Ggio Vega : Ah…, aku malas untuk makan =_="

20 menit yang lalu-Komentar-Suka

Wali Kelas : Murid yang malas, tentu tidak naik kelas ^_^

Ggio Vega : HAAAAH? O_o

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques : Arrancar yang malas, tentu tidak disayangi Aizen-sama :p .

Ggio Vega : Grimmjow! Jangan ikut-ikutan kau! :(

Soi Fon : Arrancar yang lemah, tentu tidak akan menang untuk mengalahkan Shinigami :p .

Ggio Vega : …. (bingung)

Soi Fon : Dasar PRET! :p

Ggio Vega : Hari ini sangat aneh =_=

**=SaderIchiSafer=**

Rukia Kuchiki : TIDAAAAK! *_* . Berita gossip kalau aku menikah dengan Ichigo menyebar, gara-gara status ngidam itu! Padahal itu bohongan alias salah paham!

1 detik yang lalu-Komentar-Suka

2.238 orang menyukai ini.

Orihime Inoue : Heh? Kuchiki-san sudah menikah dengan Kurosaki-san?

Keigo Asano : Huuh… Ichigo ternyata cepat sekali mendapatkan Kuchiki.

Rukia Kuchiki : Itu salah paham! .

Ichigo Kurosaki : Sudah Rukia! Sudah jangan dibahas lagi! Aku lagi bad mood!

Rukia Kuchiki : O-oke :/ . By the way, statusku banyak yang nge-like,ya?

Ichigo Kurosaki : Banyak yang setuju kalau kita dipasangkan =_=

**=SaderIchiSafer=**

Renji Abarai : I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night~~ #I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas.

45 menit yang lalu-Komentar-Suka

35 orang menyukai ini.

Byakuya Kuchiki : A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night.

Hitsugaya Toshiro : Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off.

Aizen Sosuke : I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control.

Ishida Uryuu : Fill up my cup, mozoltov  
Look at her dancing, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again.

Hinamori Momo : Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-p-party every day

Rukia Kuchiki : And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night.

Renji Abarai : Wuooho~ Kalian malah menyambung lyricnya!

Hitsugaya Toshiro : Itu lagu kesukaan aku juga, babbon =P

Ichigo Kurosaki : Aku juga =P

Rukia Kuchiki : Aku juga =P

Byakuya Kuchiki : Aku juga.

Ishida Uryuu : Pyuh, aku jugalah, babbon =P

Hinamori Momo : Aku juga ^^

Aizen Sosuke: Aku juga, Abarai :D

Renji Abarai : Kompak banget bilang =.=a

=SaderIchiSafer=

Hichigo Shirosaki : DASAR MODEM FU##!

12 menit yang lalu-Komentar-Suka

Tukang Sabun Cuci : Mulutnya kotor! Cuci pakai sabun!.

Hichigo Shirosaki : WHAT THE HELL! SABUN NENEK MOYANGMU!

Adik Balita : Ih, Kakak kotor mulutnya :(

Hichigo Shirosaki : Ngapain balita disini? . Mau kubanting?

Dark Rukia : AKU BANTU KAMU, HONEY!

Hichigo Shirosaki : TERIMAKASIH .

Adik Balita : Mama. Kakak bilang jorok! :(

Dark Rukia : Mamamu di ujung dunia! Ngapain panggil mama disini!

Hichigo Shirosaki : Sudahlah… =.=a

**=SaderIchiSafer=**

Shirosaki Hichigo berpacaran dengan Dark Rukia.

22 menit yang lalu-Komentar-Suka

3500 orang menyukai ini.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques : Wow…

Ulquiorra Sciffer : Kepribadian ganda dengan kepribadian ganda? Menarik juga.

Ichigo Kurosaki : KURASA AKU BERMIMPI! CUBIT AKU!

Rukia Kuchiki : *nendang betis Ichigo*.

Ichigo Kurosaki : NGGAK MIMPI?

Hichigo Shirosaki : King, iri denganku? HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH! *evil laugh*

Ichigo Kurosaki : Nggak, siapa ngiri? =="

Hichigo Shirosaki : Hatimu yang ngiri! Tidak usah bohong! Tubuh kita kan sama.

Ichigo Kurosaki : Terserahlah…., by the way, selamat,ya.

**-To Be Countinued-**

Sader : Okay, segini dulu aku ngetik, tangan sudah pegel dari tadi ngetik capek. Untuk musibah gaje datang 2 akan di chapter 5. Wuakaka... aku nulis ini juga ikutan ketawa, maaf ada FB akun gaje, kayak guru PKN, dan lain-lain =.=". Itu saya terinspirasi dari Twitter, dan pengalamanku.

Saatnya sekarang membalas review.

YuminoKid

Okay, di chapter selanjutnya aku tambahin lagi. Setiap chapter aku usahakan GgioSoi banyak. Aku juga GgioVega FC, walau nggak pernah bikin fanficnya.

Thanks,ya!

ayano646cweety

Yap, makasih. Kalau chapter ini lucu nggak? Ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

Thanks udah review chapter 3,ya!

chappythesmartrabbit

Kurang gula, hahaha =.=a .

Oke berarti kamu ada semangat untuk buat fanfic. Lanjutin fanficmu mumpung semangat mu ada (ditendang karena nyuruh)

ojou-chan

Nggak apa-apa :)

Ini sudah update, thanks sudah baca, ya!

Va Arachi-chan

Weh~ Hichigo FC juga,ya? Sama kayak aku :D .

Aku update lama kemarin karena lagi stress saat minggu yang lalu. Stress terhadap pelajaran…

Jeanne Jeagerjaques San

Okay, tapi sekarang lucu, gak?

Hmm… ada juga yang request kalau Ichigo nge-tag teman-temannya ke foto, tetapi aku bingungnya fotonya gimana? Apa pake web fotonya dimasukin? ==a

Thanks sudah favorit story ini, Jeanne.. XD

Lenalee Shihouin

Taka pa-apa :D

Ini sudah update.. :P

2Phoenix7

Okay, sama-sama. Thanks sudah setia menunggu fanfic gaje ini XD.

aRaRaNcHa

Fufufu… sama-sama.

Cha ternyata Grimmjow FC,ya? Wkwkw.. (baru nyadar). Ulquiorra aku buat gitu biar lucu. (dicero Ulquiorra)

Okay, ini sudah update

Relya schiffer

SAYA BUTUH LAPTOP! *ngacir-ngacer gaje*. Kalau nggak curi aja ditoko elektronik *Just Kidding*.

Ini sudah update.

Fuchsia Puff

Wahaha…., itu special untuk GrimHime FC . Makanya ku buat begitu.

Makasih sudah favorit this story.

BlackGrayWhite

Wkwkwkwk… (malah nyambungin ketawanya).

Okay, makasih sudah review dengan tawa mu (?).

Rio-Lucario

Kebiasaan Yama-jii kan pikun *di ryuijin jakka ma Yama-jii*.

Oke ini sudah update, plus IchiRuki .

airi shirayuki

Saya setuju kalau KFC diganti Kenfachi Fried Chicken, dari pada Hisana Fried Chicken(?).

Okay, kalau mau, kita mendiskusikan di Facebook saja :) .

Kalau kamu punya FB.

Ichigawa kurosai

Wkwkw…., makasih XD

Saya senang kalau kamu ketawa membaca fanfic ini. Thanks, yoo

Ichiruya ruru kuchiki

Ini sudah update :)

A Firefly

Perbedaan Tenza Zangetsu dengan Zangetsu, ya, wujudnya.

Kalau Tenza Zangetsu masih muda, dan wujud dari pedang zangetsu yang sudah bankai. Kalau Zangetsu sudah tua, dan wujud dari pedang zangetsu yang masih shikai. Itu menurutku .

Dark Rukia itu dari film Bleach 3 : Fade To Black (I call Your Name). Tonton film itu, keren! Karena full IchiRuki.

Oke thanks,ya .

master of bankai

Nggak apa-apa, makasih sudah mau review,ya :)

bl3achtou4ro

Tau-tau, kok.

Bagian yang status Rukia yang dikomentarin Ichigo, Hichigo, dan Dark Rukia memang banyak yang suka bagi yang IchiRuki FC.

Wkwkw…, namanya gaje ya begitulah (nggak nyambung).

Kokoro Yumeko

Okay, Kon ya, chapter 5 aku mau masukin. Padahal sudah berpikir Kon juga punya FB, tapi aku lupa XD.

Shino-xXxXx

Lah? Kalau Kenpachi Fried Chicken kan disingkat jadi KPC?

Jadi biar pas Kenfachi Fried Chicken XD

Wkkwkw.., ya begitulah, thanks atas reviewnya XD.

Sader : Tangan tambah pegel karena bales review . Tapi saya tetap semangat membalasnya!

Oke kita tutup chapter 4 ini, dan ketemu lagi dichapter 5 yang akan datang!. Ingat aku tidak menerima flame, karena fanfic ini hanya menghibur.

Renji : 'R' ! *ngomong sambil makan pisang goreng*

Rukia : 'E' ! *ngomong sambil nyeruput es teh, dengan gaya preman* (Author dicekek ma Rukia).

Ggio : 'V' ! * ngomong sambil tiduran dikarpet*.

Ichigo : 'I' ! *ngomong sambil makan jeruk* ( jeruk makan jeruk?)

Grimmjow : 'E' ! *ngomong sambil mendaki gunung* (?).

Hitsugaya : 'W'! *ngomong sambil makan es cream*.

-REVIEW MINNA-


	5. Chapter 5 : Musibah gaje datang PART 2

**Sader** : Yo, yo, yo, saya kembali, oke, tampolah saya, tampol saya~

Karena update lama =.=a

Ini saja aku terpaksa ngetik di saat sakit perut dan waktunya sedikit *mules-mules* (?).

Oke, da, da~

**Inazuma **: *narik kerah baju Sader* Kamu harus ketik ceritanya, bukan malah pergi, dodol!

**Sader** : Oh, iya, gue lupa *nepuk jidat*.

**Inazuma** : *nendang Sader, ampe terpental ke tembok* DASAR PIKUN~!

**Sader** : *bangun* Hem, hem, aku bales review kalian, ya!

**From : ****MiRae Gisella 'Julie' Kurosaki**

Hahaha, namanya ide gaje yang muncul dari saya. Itu dari kehidupan nyata, loh~

Tepatnya di Twitter, ada akun sampah-sampah begitu. Ntar saya review, ini saja habis dari hiatus bentar (PLAK!)

Ini sudah update, nak (?).

**From : ****Ichi Nightray**

Thanks, yoo, ini sudah update.

Maaf saya tidak update dengan cepat.

**From : ****chappythesmartrabbit**

Nggak apa-apalah -a

Wuauakakak~ XD

Iya aku emang sengajain masukin akun nama aneh. Kan di Twitter ada akun sampah kayak begitu.

**From : ****maulidina hitsugaya**

Kalau Mayuri, ya, kapan-kapan (PLAK).

Ini sudah update.

**From : ****Tenshi Nauzora**

Ayo, ketawa lebih keras *ditendang rame-rame*.

Kalau pacaran sesame dark side, kan keren! XD (menurut saya, bagaimana pendapat yang lain?).

Kapan-kapan aku munculin. (ini author dari tadi nggak janji melulu) –plak-.

**From : ****Va Arachi-chan**

Thanks, thanks, waduh, terimakasih sudah favorit fanfic begini XD

Iyo, itu akun terinspirasi dari kehidupan twitter wkwk~

HOHOHO~ KITA HICHIGO FC, YOO~

Jarang yang suka Hichigo :D

**From : ****ojou-chan**

Gyahaha, sama, donk. Saya juga sering karakoean di FB.

Oh, Gin punya, sih kan di chapter sebelumnya ada Gin. Tapi aku mau munculin dia lagi kok.

**From : ****Jeanne Jeagerjaques San**

Hoho, terimakaish XD.

Ini sudha update, maaf telat update, ya =.=a *PLAK!*

**From : ****yuuna hihara**

Fufuf, itu haruslah, Ephi XD.

IchiRuki harus pacaran kayak HichiDarkRuki.

Yup, ini sudah update, maaf jika telat update =.=a (PLAK!).

**From : ****Firenze Firefly**

Wkwkwk, iya, donk :P (Plak!)

Ooh, suka Hichigo juga kan? :D *malah ngelantur omonganya* (?)

**From : Relya schiffer males login**

HOHOHO~ Emang *digampar ibu-ibu hamil sedunia*

Omonganmu agak membuatku punya ide, haha.

Ini sudah update. Thanks sudah mereview~

Thanks, tapi saya udah mau dibeliin Notebook oleh Bapak saya wkwkkw~ *gak nanya!*

**From : ****Shino-xXxXx**

Ohoho, iya juga, ya.. perkataanmu bener lah, haha =o= (Dasar ERROR!)

Wuaukaka, adik balitanya agak sotoy, ya? *ditampol ama adik balita*.

Ini sudah update. Hollow Ichi ama Dark Rukia memang cocok udah dari sononya~ wkwkwk~ *sono apaaan?*

**From : ****Momoko and Rukina**

Wkwkw, kapan-kapan saya akan memberitahukan mereka kapan pacaran *cielah bahasanya* .

Ini sudah update.

**From : ****Kokoro Yumeko**

Wkwkw, itulah kebanyakan yang ketawa pas Rukai ngidam itu XD.

Kon, ya, bagus juga, sih.

Ini sudah update. Ya, kapan-kapan say abaca fanficmu.

**From : ****BlackGrayWhite**

Oh, iya, what the hallnya belum wkwk :P

Oho, IchiHitsu FC , ya? Tapi saya gak terlalu suka IchiHitsu. PALING SUKA HICHIICHI~~ ** (plak).

Wkwkw, kan selera orang beda-beda kan?

Ini sudah update.

**From : airi shirayuki**

Hisana Fried Chicken itu ada di dunia nyata =.=

Masa gak tahu? Oke ini sudah update. Thanks, yoo~

**From : ****ayano646cweety**

Thanks, ini sudah update.

**From : ****2Phoenix7**

*nempelin perekat ke mulut phoenix* (?).

OHOHO, SAYA JUGA JADINYA 2.240 XD *cielah*.

Ini sudah update.

**From : ****mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**

Gyhahaa, woke.

Ini sudah update.

**From : ****aRaRaNcHa****  
**

FG itu Fan Girl. Atau Fan Gorok? *lah? Gak nyambung*  
Wah, Cha, tau juga tentang akun itu, ya? XD

Pernah baca isi profilnya, nggak? Pasti kalau baca bikin ngakak di tempat *seperti saya*

**From : ****Rio-Lucario**

Nyahaha, iyo. Thanks, ya. Nyahaha, saya juga kalau itu beneran udah saya nge-like status pacaran Hichigo dengan Dark Rukia XD *HichiDarkRuki FC*

WAH, HICHIGO FC JUGA? XDD

SAMA GAN! *ditendang karena panggil 'gan'*.

Ini sudah update.

**From : ****hanaka of nadeshiko**  
Thanks sudah favorit cerita ini yang agak nggak waras *?*.

Ini sudah update.

**From : ****Sath-chan Blues Kitty**

Oke, kapan-kapan saya tambahin status atau wall to wall Grimmjow.

Ini sudah update, _and thanks_ sudah mereview fanfic ini.**  
**

Minna dimanapun kalian berada, di rumah, di warnet, di hotel, di WC (?), di ruang makan ; sambil makan, di atap, di salon, di restoran, dll, yang penting di Bumi, bukan di Mars.

Thanks sudah mereview cerita ini, yang agak abnormal (loh?).

Maafkan aku yang update terlalu lama. Oke langsung saja, deh. Maaf kalau chapter ini nggak lucu (‾▿‾)

Oke, let's check out! ┌П┐(►_◄)┌П┐ (alah sok-sokan pakai Bhs. Inggris)

**Please Enjoy.**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer © Tite Kubo**

**Facebook (c) Mark Zuckerberg  
**

**Facebook,Facebook,Facebook! © Sader 'Ichi' Safer**

**Genre : Humor/ Parody.**

**Warning : OOC,OC,Gaje..dll..**

**Pairing : IchiRuki, GrimHime, HichiDarkRuki, Dll**

**Summary : Ternyata karakter Bleach punya Facebook. Bagaimana aktivitas mereka saat di FB? **

**Chapter 5 : Musibah gaje datang! (Part 2)**

**Kon Modsoul** sekarang berteman dengan **Ichigo Kurosaki**, **Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**, dan 4 orang lainnya.

**(=,=)**

Wall to wall antara Kon Modsoul dengan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

**Kon Modsoul** – **Grimmjow Jeagerjaques** : Hei! DASAR HOLLOW! Terima kasih sudah meng- ADD.

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques – Kon Modsoul **: Hmm…,

**Kon Modsoul – Grimmjow Jeagerjaques** : …

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques – Kon Modsoul **: Nani?

**Kon Modsoul – Grimmjow Jeagerjaques** : Tidak, bukan apa-apa, Hollow. DASAR HOLLOW HAUS PERTARUNGAN! HEI, KENAPA HOLLOW SEPERTIMU SUKA MEMATUHI AIZEN SI PENGHIANAT ITU? Hahaha, mendingan, kau cari wanita saja DASAR RAMBUT BIRU~! ~(‾▿‾)~

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques – Kon Modsoul** : ….. ┌П┐(►_◄)┌П┐

AWAS KAU! KAU SUDAH MENGEJEK AIZEN-SAMA! SEKALIGUS KAU MENGEJEKKU! TIDAK KUMAAFKAN! AKU BESOK AKAN MENCINCANGMU JADI DUA, DAN MENJADIKANMU DAGING SAPI BONEKA!

**Kon Modsoul – Grimmjow Jeagerjaques** : Alah, aku tidak takut. Kamu pasti takut denganku :D

Baik, kita duel saja besok. Jam 14.30 PM!

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques – Kon Modsoul** : DIAM KAU! BESOK KAU PASTI AKAN JADI DAGING! HUAHAHAH! LIHAT SAJA! JANGAN NANGIS KE IBUMU! ┌П┐(►_◄)┌П┐

(=.=)

**Rangiku Matsumoto **: Ayo, kita joget ~(‾▿‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~‾▿‾)~

5 menit yang lalu-Komentar-Suka.

7 orang menyukai ini.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro **: KONYOL! =_="

**Rangiku Matsumoto** : Ara, Taichou. Mau joget bersamaku? ~(‾▿‾~)

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** : TIDAK, TERIMAKASIH! (¯―¯٥)

**Rukia Kuchiki **: RANGIKU-FUKUTAICHOU, SAYA IKUT-SAYA IKUTA-SAYA IKUT! XDDD

**Yachiru Kusajishi** : Saya ikut! :DDD

**Dark Rukia **: Joget konyol! =.=a

**Hichigo Shirosaki **: Ayolah Honey, kamu pasti cantik kalau joget! XD

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: Hichigo GOMBAL! Yare-yare, apakah ini namanya Shinigami wanita? =.=

**Rukia Kuchiki **: ICHIGO! JANGAN MENGHINA KAMI! :(

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : BAKA~ Aku tidak menghina, lebih tepatnya mengkritik.

**Hainekou Zanpakutou** : Saya ikut, Rangiku-sama! ~(‾▿‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~‾▿‾)~

**Hisagi Shuusei **: Rangiku-san, kenapa kau malah online? Padahal masih ada tugas menumpuk di meja kerja Anda.

**Ggio Vega** : Inikah pekerjaan Shinigami saat sehari-harinya (=._.=)

**Rukia Kuchiki **: Hahaha, ada emotion BABI! XD

**Ggio Vega **: Hei! Jangan mengejekku dengan sebuatn babi!

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Salah sendiri malah pakai emotion babi, DASAR CHINA! XP

**Ggio Vega** : Diam kau, Shinigami busuk prukucut!

**Rukia Kuchiki** : *_Deatglare to Ggio Vega_*.

**Ggio Vega** : *_Deatglare to Rukia Kuchiki_*

**Hisagi Shuusei** : =. ="

**Dark Rukia** : Hei! NOTIFKU :(

**Hichigo Shirosaki** : _Honey_, kau diam saja, biarkan mereka.

**Dark Rukia** : Tapi…

**Hichigo Shirosaki **: Sudahlah (`˘3ε˘`) (cium bibirmu)

**Dark Rukia** : (`˘3ε˘`)

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : MENJIJIKAN! Kalian disaat begini-begini, mesra-mesraan! XB

**Rukia Kuchiki** : CIUMAN DI BIBIR? DX

**Hichigo Shirosaki** : Memangnya kenapa? Kalian cemburu? Wuahahah~

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: Dasar Hollow XB

**Rangiku Matsumoto** : Sudahlah kalian XD Lebih baik kita joget saja *menyalakan lagu dangdut* ~(‾▿‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~‾▿‾)~

**Rukia Kuchiki **: ~(‾▿‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~‾▿‾)~

**Hainekou Zanpakutou** : ~(‾▿‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~‾▿‾)~

**Dark Rukia** : ~(‾▿‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~‾▿‾)~

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: Cih! Apakah dunia sudah kiamat? (¯―¯٥)

**Hisagi Shuusei **: KAMI KAUM PRIA TIDAK TERIMA, JIKA KAUM WANITA MENARI ASYIK-ASYIK BEGITU! XB

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : HISAGI? O_O

**Ggio Vega** : SAYA DUKUNG HISAGI, er, entahlah sosis, kayaknya.

**Hisagi Shuusei** : JANGAN MENGEJEKKU SOSIS! XB

**Renji Abarai** : Aku setuju dengan Hisagi-fukutaichou! XD

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Babbon? =_="

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** : Ck, mereka sudah agak gila -'

**Rukia Kuchiki **: KALIAN MENANTANG? HOHOHO, SILAHKAN LAKUKAN, JIKA KALIAN BERANI MELAWAN KAUM WANITA :D JIKA KALIAN TAKUT, BERARTI KAUM PRIA LEBIH PENGECUT DARI PADA KAUM WANITA.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: What? Kau bilang, kaum pria pengecut? AKU TIDAK TERIMA!

**Hisagi Shuusei **: HIDUP KAUM PRIA! ┌П┐(►_◄)┌П┐

**Renji Abarai **: YEAH! HIDUP KAUM PRIA! ┌П┐(►_◄)┌П┐

**Ggio Vega **: KAUM PRIA! HOHOHO! ┌П┐(►_◄)┌П┐

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: =="

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** : =="

**Rangiku Matsumoto **: Jika kalian tidak ikut! Maka Kurosaki dan Taichou akan jadi laki-laki pengecut selamanya.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: FU##! AKU TIDAK MAU!

**Guru PKN** : Tolong jaga ucapanmu!

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Sial, aku lupa kalau ada Twitter fu## di sini.

**Adik Balita** : Hiih, Kakak ngomong kotor :(

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : *depresi* JANGAAN! AKU TIDAK MAU DIDEKATI OLEH MAKHLUK ANEH INI! GURU PKN DAN BALITA! SIAL! DX

**Rangiku Matsumoto** : HEI! Notif saya = ,="

**Rukia Kuchiki **: ICHIGO! NOTIFKU X(

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** : HEEI! NOTIFKU! =="

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : AAH, BERISIK KALIAN! SUDAHALAH! Aku sedang tidak _mood_!

To Be Coutinued

Maafkan jika tidak lucu dan pendek. Aku agak sibuk juga akhir-akhir ini. Oke ja-ne! Yang penting saya sudah update. Insyaallah, saya bisa update fanfic ini, minggu depan. Tepatnya hari Sabtu.

(DITABOK RAME2 KARENA BANYAK ALASAN)

Oke.

Renji : 'R' ! *ngomong sambil makan pisang goreng*

Rukia : 'E' ! *ngomong sambil nyeruput es teh, dengan gaya preman* (Author dicekek ma Rukia).

Ggio : 'V' ! * ngomong sambil tiduran dikarpet*.

Ichigo : 'I' ! *ngomong sambil makan jeruk* ( jeruk makan jeruk?)

Grimmjow : 'E' ! *ngomong sambil mendaki gunung* (?).

Hitsugaya : 'W'! *ngomong sambil makan es cream*.

-REVIEW MINNA-

BUT NOT FLAME!


End file.
